conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
East Bulgaria
East Bulgaria, officially the People's United Socialist Republic of Bulgaria (the free) is a country in Eastern Europe. East Bulgaria (or Commie Bulgaria) are terms used by the west, but "The Republic" is the preferred communist term. Geography The Republic occupies the eastern 3/5ths of Bulgaria, liberated Romania and a part of Hungary. East Bulgaria claims full sovereignty over Hungary and Klagenfurt (also claimed by Austria). History In 1956 the protests in Hungary spread over to Bulgaria where many people in the west began to protest against communist rule. There were various insurgency groups, terrorists, paramilitaries etc. that were combatting the Republican Army, the DSR (state service for intelligence) and the Black Army death squads. This turned into the Bulgarian Civil War, with the rebels getting secret support from the west in order to defeat communism. Soon the Warsaw Pact armies were helping the government but fear of Western intervention (and WWIII) and inmense pressure globally aginst their atrocities led them to concede the western part to the rebels, who made it a republic in 1959. 1960s In 1965 a fortified border was created between both countries. In 1968 there were anti communist protests in Romania (coincidentally the same year as the French Civil War) so on June 11 the Republican Army invaded the Republic to aid comrade Nicolae Ceausescu. In the north there was stiff resistance and soon Ceausescu was killed by rioters. The Republican Army sent in 50,000 more troops ans soon they were in controll of the whole country. Shortly after there were uprisings in Prague. East Bulgaria sent troops to assist the Warsaw Pact nations and fearing a similar revolt in Hunagry they occupied the eastern 1/4 of the country. 1990's In early 1990 East Bulgaria experienced protests and revolts. The Republican Army and the DSR were called in and there wre massive repressals and attacks against protesters. Within a week there were 900 dead and soon the hardliners were replaced in a coup which saw moderates come to power who promised free election from mid 1990. But in May 1990 the DSR (still loyal to The Party and The Republic launched a counter coup in which 79 moderate partisans and leaders, including State Secretary Shenkov were killed. Soon after freedoms were extremly repressed and there was a massive purge of the Army. In 1998 Georgi Tzorevich was chosen as state secretary because he was an alternate leader, not a hardliner but not a soft commie either. Politics The Republican Communist Party is the only party allowed in the Republic. The party (synonymous with the government) meet in the Republican Assembly. The new assembly, a pyramid, had been plannet to open in 2013 but a recent terrorist attack sponsored by te west has resulted in delays. The President of The Republic is the head of state but the State Secretary is also an important figure. Economy The economy of the PRB was a centrally planned economy, similar to those in other COMECON states. In the mid-1940s, when the collectivisation process began, Bulgaria was a primarily agrarian state, with some 80% of its population located in rural areas. Production facilities of all sectors were nationalised. Despite negative effects in some other countries, the productivity of Bulgarian agriculture increased rapidly after collectivisation. Large-scale mechanisation resulted in an immense growth in labour productivity. A vast amount of government subsidies were spent each year to cover the losses from the artificially lowered consumer prices. There was a massive industrialisation and development of the energy sector, which is one of Bulgaria's most advanced economic sectors to date. It saw the construction of dozens of dams and hydroelectric powerplants, chemical works, Elatsite gold and copper mine, and many others. The war-time coupon system was abolished, healthcare and education were made free. All this was achieved with strict government control and organization, prisoner brigades from the labor camps and the Bulgarian Brigadier Movement - a youth labor movement where young people worked voluntarily on construction projects. The People's Republic of Bulgaria was a major producer of electronics and computers, thus receiving the nickname "Silicon Valley of the Eastern Bloc" In the 1960s, Todor Zhivkov introduced a number of reforms which had a positive effect on the country's economy. He preserved the planned economy, but also put emphasis on light industry, agriculture, tourism, as well as on Information Technology in the 1970s and the 1980s. Surplus agricultural production could be sold freely, prices were lowered even more, and new equipment for light industrial production was imported. Bulgaria also became the first Communist country to purchase a license from Coca-Cola in 1965, the product had the trademark logo in Cyrillic. Energy Energy forms a large portion of the national economy, and especially nuclear enegy is very big. The Soviets built several power plants and reactors and the Bulgarians built their own porjects soon after. In 1970 Atomniksgrad (Atomic city) was built beside the AT-15 Nuclear Plant. In 1975 some nuclear reactors slowly leaked. When serious levels of radation were detected 3 weeks later all 15,000 residents were contaminated to some degree. Travel in The Republic Movement Internal travel is heavily restricted in the republic. The government issues Internal passports in the from of National Identification Paper. People with an "A" pass can travel freely (this is issued to party members and military leaders). "B" pass are issued out to scientists and important workers who work in restricted or closed cities (it's generally limited to public areas plus their city). "C" pass are given to the general public but are full of restrctions. External travel All people need visas to enter the Republic and exit visas to exit the country. Vehicles Vehicles production and purchase are controlled by the State Ministry of Transportation. People are restricted to their licences so an educator could not own or drive a C, B, or A lisence car. Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:East Bulgaria Category:Nations Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth Category:Worlds Category:Regions